Arcana of Equestria
by ShadowofaDemon88
Summary: The resurfacing of the alicorn amulet is only the start. Equestria is, in fact, loaded with objects of evil and here is a story about some of them. A true epic will soon ensue pitting family against family, friends against friends and maybe tear some of them apart. Will these objects be found before something horrible takes place? Follow as I divulge to you these stories of evil.
1. Chapter 1: Clouds Before Rain

**Author's Notes:  
**So, as it were, I have finally mustered the courage to release my own creativity to the judging perceptions of the merciless masses. I have already read and reviewed millions of words of fan-fiction and I think it only fair for me to give you all a shot at myself in return. However, in order to properly prepare myself for some of the bigger projects I already have in-planning; I will be writing a number of short stories and one-shots for the soul purpose of indulging my desire to supply Equestria with some more legends. Most of these stories will float around enchanted objects or artifacts that, at this point, I have not yet decided if I will ever culminate into one mega story or not…screw that, I started writing and couldn't stop, so welcome to my first installment of my first major Fan-fic project: Arcana of Equestria!

**Disclaimer 1: **I do not claim ownership of any character or other copy-written content herein. MLP FiM and characters are properties of Hasbro Studios and I graciously thank them for allowing me to exercise my creativity using their medium.

**Disclaimer 2: **All credit for the cover artwork goes to PremuLoki. I am using their art with written consent and thank them as well for allowing me to do so. You can find their DA page by searching PremuLoki on DA and I hope you all enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1: Clouds Before Rain**

It was morning time in Ponyville with everypony sleeping soundly in their beds. As Celestia's sun crept over the dewy morning grass it looked as if today was going to be a typical fun and pleasant day in Equestria. The night weather squad, deployed by Cloudsdale, was slowly kicking away the last of the eve's clouds. This made way for the warm tendrils of the morning to begin enveloping the peaceful homes below. Soon the light swept into the top floor of Ponyville's local library. In through the window, came the sun, and onto two beds where a familiar purple dragon and lavender mare lay sleeping. Spike's head was hanging over the edge and his blanket was tossed aside without any care. In the three years since the fight against King Sombra, Spike had grown as tall as Twilight, but his love and care for his friends prevented any mutations of size or mental stability. Once the warmth of morning met his smooth belly scales though, the young dragon stirred and he slowly came to life.

"What? Huh? Is it morning already?" Spike asked to himself as he began rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hmm, Twilight must have gone through another all night study session." Spike observed by the piles of books moved from the left side to the right of Twilight's workspace. "Geez does that crazy mare ever think about keeping a normal schedule like everypony else? Ever since that Nightmare Night she seems to be trying to be nocturnal, as long as it doesn't affect any plans with her friends…weirdo."

-hoot hoot! Owlowiscious cried in the sleeping Twilight's defense.

Spike quickly slapped his claws over his mouth in order to stifle the undoubtedly loud gasp that was about to escape his mouth. Whispering but still with frustration "By the sisters Owlowiscious! You nearly made me wake up Twilight! Gosh you may not be after my job, but you sure don't waste any opportunity to troll me into next week, now do you?"

"Who," the owl responded in his usual manner.

"You! Ya creepy feather-brained," Spike stopped himself when he realized, once again, he was earnestly responding to what was not really a question from the owl. Owlowiscious just sat there and preened a few feathers relishing in his cute little victory over the reptile.

Seeing it wise to distance himself from the nerve-wracking creature, Spike descended the stairs from their beds with slight haste. Slowly closing the door to the second floor behind him, Spike continued to the first floor surveying the library as he went toward the kitchen. Quietly, Spike began preparing Twilight's breakfast, blueberry pancakes with daisy garnishes. He had just completed the fourth cake for the stack when Twilight lazily walked into the kitchen, obviously still half asleep. Spike quickly ran to his greatest friend's aide, pushing up a chair behind her, offering a warm towel for her face and fetching the syrup from the cold box all before Twilight said a word. He had also grabbed Twilight's glasses. Although Spike knew that she did not need them to see anything, because the lenses were fakes. It was a suggestion, made by Rarity, a couple months ago to make Twilight more attractive whenever she chose to be. She did not really understand it at first, thinking glasses were dorky. After seeing herself in the mirror though, Twilight learned she could pull off the "sexy librarian" look without even trying. Spike's confusion in that moment to choose who was prettier between Rarity and herself pretty much finalized her choice.

"Aww Spike, you spoil me every morning you know?" cooed the waking Twilight.

"Not all Twilight, you're like the best friend I have ever had, you're practically my mom," replied Spike, who settled down for some topaz cookies.

"Spike, I wouldn't say that, all I did was hatch you out of your egg, and by accident thanks to Rainbow Dash at that"

"Yea but still, I like you Twilight and even though I do a lot, you never ask me to do more than I can anyway. You're so good to me Twilight and this is how I show my appreciation."

"Well this and fawning all over Rarity every time you see her," Twilight giggled to herself. "But you really do, do a lot for me Spike, and I think you have earned yourself a day off. I was up all night studying anyway and don't have any plans today, so I think a nice nap will do me some good after breakfast. Don't worry about cleaning up the library or anything. Business has been pretty slow since most ponies have run out of books in their interests. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble because you are free to do whatever you want today Spike."

The dragon perked up instantly and asked, "Really Twilight, are you sure? No chores or errands that need to be done today, no shopping, no letters, no favors no?"

-"Nope," Twilight interjected as the list started to get annoying, "have a great day off my number one assistant," Twilight said with a heavenly tone as she reached over the table and nuzzled Spike.

With a slight blush and clarity of his freedom, Spike left the kitchen and headed out the door to enjoy the bright morning and the start of his entire day off. However, it didn't take long for Spike to realize that complete time off was pretty new to him. He had some off time before, but today he had the **whole** day to himself. He briefly thought that he should go back and ask Twilight for some ideas of how to occupy his time, but realized that may end with his day off becoming his normal day. Instead, he decided to simply stroll down the streets and try to find something to do. Ponyville was beginning to come to life, but wherever Spike looked he had difficulty finding entertainment for himself. He decided to visit each of his friends, starting of course, with Rarity.

Spike excitedly pranced through the town on his way to the quaint but lovely Carousel Boutique. He had hoped to walk in the through the door and help Rarity as per his usual enjoyment, but those plans were abruptly uprooted, when he strolled smack into the door and it did not budge. He looked around the frame of the door and soon found two notes. One casually read closed for business today, the other was addressed to Spike. He slowly read:

Dear Spikey-wikey,

If you are reading this letter darling, then you came to my door whilst I am away in Canterlot. I am sorry that I did not let anypony know before my departure, but it was a rather sudden call from a rather exclusive client. I feel awfully unladylike leaving but a note for you to find out, but the client was none other than Miss Fleur-de-Lis. I am sure you understand how important this is for my business and I look forward to being back in Ponyville in just a few days. I made sure to pack that fire-ruby you gave to me Spikey-wikey; to this day I have not found a gem more worthy of my beauty.

Your dear friend,  
R XOXO

Mildly demoralized, the ever dutiful Spike decided that if he could not help Rarity, that he would see if Fluttershy needed any help with her animal friends. His trip to her cottage though was interrupted when he met her randomly in the town square.

"Hey Fluttershy, how are you doing?" Spike called to the naturally adorable yellow pegasus mare.

"Oh umm, Hi Spike, wow, you certainly have been getting umm taller…and if I didn't know better, I would say *gulp* stronger as well," Fluttershy responded meekly.

"Yea, I have been starting to grow up a little bit I guess."

"I can see, umm are you still feeling okay and all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am still scared of adult dragons you know, and umm I am not afraid of you or anything Spike, but umm I might be, if you started having another incident like that birthday a while ago," Fluttershy squeed trying to remain as cute as possible.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Twilight guesses I am entering my "teenage" stage of development. She says that as long as I control greed, my development will actually be controlled by me and my mental state. Yea information on dragons is pretty scarce still, but Twilight thinks if I am a good dragon that I may stay like this for at least a decade or two."

"Oh that would be so nice, Spike, you're a really important member of our family now. So umm what brings you out here this fine morning?"

"Twilight gave me the day off; actually I was looking around for you to see if you needed any help at your cottage."

"Umm sorry Spike, but I have to work today, and I've already got Lyra and Bon-bon looking after the animals."

"Work, when did you go and get a job Fluttershy?" asked a surprised Spike.

"Well I wanted to be more help to the animals and the pets of Ponyville, so I got a job at the vet. I am sort of a psychologist I guess, for animals. I get to hear all their little stories and help all the pets and owners have a better relationship. Oh, it is just so much fun; you should come with me one day, umm if it wouldn't be any trouble for you."

"Alright, I guess I will do that some other day, I got the whole day off today and I really want to make the most of it."

"Oh umm, okay Spike, you have a good day now, bye," Fluttershy said as she continued down the streets toward Ponyville's veterinary hospital.

"I guess she really can communicate with animals," Spike thought to himself. Running out of options, Spike visited Sweet Apple Acres. The farm had begun to modernize a bit, ever since Applejack became the soul owner and manager of the land. It was sad, but Granny Smith had passed away about a year ago. The Apple family was devastated and for a while they thought they would not stay afloat. Spike broke them out of that rut after he had grown a little and between Big Mac, AJ, Apple Bloom and him, Sweet Apple Acres managed production numbers that they had never seen before. Applejack was still quite stern in drawing a line between tradition and magic, but with a little bit of lenience and ingenuity, Sweet Apple Acres had become the most productive apple producer in all of Equestria, undisputed. Spike recalled the joy he and his friends celebrated in; when for the first cider season ever, not a single pony went thirsty, anywhere. Spike ended up helping to move a couple of wagons filled with apples from the fields to the barn, but realizing he was practically working, just decided to complete the favor then head back to town. On his way back, Spike managed to spot Rainbow Dash and ask her if she wanted to hang out. Rainbow Dash had never abandoned her Wonderbolt dreams but her undeniable flight expertise had landed her a job as the chief flight instructor of Cloudsdale. Always pushing for the next extreme, she figured showing off for and teaching the next generation of flyers was almost as good as being a Wonderbolt. Rainbow before departing said something about a double Rainboom, but Spike heard her crazy brags before. With no place really left to go Spike came up to Sugarcube Corner where he found Snips and Snails, apparently arguing about something.

"Naw man, for real, I saw something a bit strange going on last night," said Snails.

"You say something like this every week Snails, I mean, come on man what's the point of seeing stuff, why don't you ever investigate it?" replied Snips.

"Hey Snips, hey Snails, what's up?" Spike asked.

"Oh hey man how's it going?" Snips high hoofed Spike and continued to tease, "So Spike you get yourself any mare action yet? I mean come on, you live with Twilight, hang out with all her friends, have been hitting on Rarity for years, oh and let's not forget that since you started growing your almost stronger than Big Macintosh!"

"Shut up Snips, I don't need a marefriend right now. Anyway what were you just talking about?" the eager dragon inquired with a slight blush.

"Nothing, Snails keeps saying he sees some magic cloud darting all over the Everfree forest sometimes at night. I keep telling him that if he doesn't investigate it, I won't believe him, but he keeps coming back with different ideas and such, the big baby."

"Hey! I am not a baby," said a slightly upset Snails.

"Are too!" said Snips

"Are not, you jerk!"

"Guys guys! Come on, will arguing solve anything at all? Even I would be a little afraid of wandering into the Everfree forest at night and I'm a dragon. Tell ya what, Twilight gave me the whole day off, how about we hang out at Sugercube Corner a while, chat up a few mares for fun, then after it gets dark try and figure out what's up with Snail's imaginary night cloud." Spike suggested.

"It's not imaginary, I see it man!" Snails exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just messing with you, geez man lighten up, and let's try to enjoy our day."

With that the three boys began hanging out and laughing away the hours of the day. They started just talking and catching up. As it turned out Snips and Snails had passed Cheerilee's class the past year. Honestly they were a bit behind their former classmates and with the passing of filly school that allowed their entrance into magic training. Neither Snips nor Snails showed any real talent, which did not come as a surprise to Spike. Afterward, they entered Sugarcube Corner for lunch and it did not take long for them to get bored. At some time during the meal though a cupcake flew across the store and nailed Snails in the face. Not taking kindly to the confectionery assault, an all out cake war ensued within the store. Pinkie Pie joined the fray too, loading one of her party cannons with experimental cake rounds she was developing. This went on for ten minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Cake came from the kitchen both horrified and furious. The trio of boys were shooed out rather forcefully from the store and Pinkie Pie could be heard laughing her head off while she was being given a stern scolding. The ultimate injustice though was discovered when it was little pumpkin cake who levitated the final shot, hitting Spike in the back of the head while they were going through the door, and no pony at all seemed to notice but Spike.

After a rather entertaining run through the streets of Ponyville covered in cake, the boys cleaned up and went through the park in an attempt to impress some mares. Being the boys that they are, they decided to make a bet on who could get the prettiest mare to agree to a date. They agreed to meet back in few hours and went off. After the conclusion of the predetermined time though they all came back empty hoofed, or in Spike's case clawed. They all had different excuses for their poor performances, but getting a date for a reason like that was not a bright idea to start with anyway. Spike also did not have the heart to tell them that with Rarity not even in Ponyville and with Twilight and friends busy, he didn't even try. Finally moving to Snails's home, they hung out in his bed room. They attempted to pry all the information they could from the often confused colt in order to prepare for the night mission ahead of them. The sun finally set and with everything they thought they might need packed up, they set up a blanket outside behind a bush and started watching the night sky for any signs of a magical cloud.

After two or three hours had passed and boredom set in, "so Snails, how long does it usually take for this cloud thing to come by?" asked Spike, "Snails? Snips?"

The only sounds that met Spike's ears were that of two unicorn colts sleeping under the stars and oddly enough cuddling. Spike then felt a weird aura about him and realized that a sleep dust spell was cast nearly all over Ponyville. "Who would be putting Ponyville to sleep and why isn't it affecting me?" Spike thought. It was in this moment that a purple wisp of smoke flew overhead and over the trees of the Everfree Forest. Against his better judgment, Spike followed the cloud into the dark reaches of the forest. Spike did not take for granted one second, that whatever the cloud was continued the sleep dust spell as it traveled. The entire forest seemed to succumb to the magic, all except Spike who did not feel any actual changes. "Hmm maybe my dragon blood is starting to enable rudimentary magic? I will bring it up with Twilight tomorrow," Spike concluded. It did not take long though for Spike to realize the destination of the cloud of which he was chasing. Down a deep ravine, through some dark trees, across a wide stream, and over a rope bridge; it all matched Twilight's story exactly, he was heading toward the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters!

As the castle came into view Spike began to catch up with the mysterious cloud. Spike was beginning to show fatigue so being able to close the distance to the Cloud was a luxury. The ethereal wisp swooped into the former grand lobby and down a hallway on the left. Realizing silence was the key; Spike took careful note of his strides as he continued pursuit. The thought of "why" did pass his mind from time to time, but a figure able to sleep a village and travel as a cloud was a big deal! After a short jog he came to the base of a massive tower adorned with many eroding carved suns and moons. Having lost sight of the cloud, Spike was sparred the grievance of being lost when he realized a trail of sleep dust was left upon the floor. It led down a winding spiral staircase deep into the belly of the forgotten ruins. There were torches lit with a spooky purple fire along the stairwell and Spike knew he was heading the right way. After what seemed like a walk across all of Ponyville, Spike began to hear a voice wafting through the halls.

"Finally, we have found our old diary in the archives. Maybe now, we can recover these items and move on with our plans," said the unknown voice.

Spike hid behind a large marble pillar and listened to what was going on around the corner. Sweat began to pour down his scales as the tension in the air and the workout while pursuing, began to catch him all at once. There were sounds of an ancient dais being worked, and after about four minutes a load thud and grinding noises signaled something was happening. Spike peered around the edge to see the wall on the right side had opened up to a vault of some kind. The raider of the castle gasped and said "NO, they're gone!" however, before he could make out the figure that was down there with him…

"Think you can sneak up on me FOAL!" said the voice, *BOOM* and with a blast of magic the pillar Spike was hiding behind erupted not just into pieces, but fire as well! Spike tore himself back up the winding hallways being smart and knocking down the torches on the wall to prevent him from being seen. Whatever was behind him, Spike was sure it was not good news. He raced over dislodged stones, dirt, and broken path back to the grand lobby. He knew, thanks to the decaying roof, he would be exposed if he did not find a place to hide soon. Thinking fast, he dug his claws into the thick vegetation on the walls and climbed as high as he could get. He covered himself in the greens leaving only his hind scales slightly poking out. With his face buried and body camouflaged he concentrated on hoping just to be invisible. Spike hid there not opening an eye or moving even a muscle. The quiet clops of hooves on marble were all that could be heard for a good ten minutes, before silence again befell the castle walls. In a sudden gust of wind the creature seemed to be gone again, fleeing as that creepy cloud form to avoid identification. Spike finally relaxed his grip from the wall jumping from his perch. Falling a good fifty feet was nothing at all for the dragon, especially with the adrenaline he now had surging through him. Surveying the floor for safety and any clues, all that could be found was a single piece of paper. As the moon began to fall into the horizon, Spike noted a single cryptic message:

Sword of the commander  
Grieves of the beast  
Book of dark knowledge  
Heart of the divine beast  
To read all time  
To be invincible

Treasures MUST be found.

**Closing remarks:  
**So there you have it, the first chapter of the first MLP fanfiction I have ever written. I hope it entertained you enough to at least follow the story as I can assure we still have much to discover and experience in this yarn. Now, I need some of your assistance. Please in addition to reviewing order those six listed artifacts by how interesting they are to you. I have an idea of how I want the tale to progress but if one of these items are more liked than the others then I will give it a more influencing role in the plot. Basically, you the reader influence the ultimate progression of the tale, lemme know in the reviews what you want to read about as I have already surveyed many people on facebook.

I ran through it one more time on December 9th. Minor edits here and there like turning "classes" to "glasses". How the buck did I screw up one of the highlights of the chapter "stupid sexy Twilight". Ahh well, thanks for reading and I will be continuing the story soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: A Storm of Darkness

As the sun began to crest over the mountains in the east, Spike tried to compose himself after the events of the previous night. For reasons he could not even begin to understand, somepony had broken into the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, deep within the Everfree Forest no less. Whoever it was had power enough to put nearly an entire village to sleep at once. They were very magically adept, able to change forms and move almost silently. They seemed to have personal knowledge of the castle and the construction and its supposed contents. It did not take Spike long to realize who the most likely culprit of this caper was, it had to have been one of princesses of Equestria. "But why would any princess be stalking around the ancient castle and worrying about missing objects?" Spike thought. "Do they not have important duties to take care of in Canterlot? I mean managing these lands cannot be any easy task. I don't think Cadence is involved, but what the hay kind of a reason would be so important that Celestia or Luna would have to stalk around their 1000 year old home at night?"

Spike reviewed the list another time. A sword, some pieces of armor, a heart, and something about reading time; all of this sounded like mumbo jumbo from out of one of his favorite fiction books. They were, however, apparently important and they were called treasures. The princess did seem resolute if not desperate to defend them, had they been there. Spike then recollected when the suspect blew a solid marble pillar completely to rubble and fire, but why? Spike's contemplating was swiftly interrupted when he stepped into brighter sunlight and realized something.

"Holy guacamole!" Spike exclaimed in one of his childish mannerisms, "by Celestia's bright plot, when did my scales turn green? Aww man this is just way too much to think about right now. I have got to get back to…"

Spike's heart sank to his now green toes. In his complete lapse of judgment into last night's adventure, he had entirely forgotten about Twilight Sparkle. Reveling in the fact that it was still only sunrise, Spike began the long trip back to Ponyville, mentally stressed to his limit and physically exhausted without measure. Spike considered multiple times trying to get some kind of message to somepony; but with no way to write a proper note, and himself in no immediate danger, he simply trudged on his miserable way back to home. As if things could not get any worse at all, the unnatural weather patters of the Everfree Forest seemed to be brewing up a storm that would dwarf even the best work of the Ponyville weather team. With a drizzle and a daunting clap of thunder Spike spoke aloud "Princess Celestia buck my life, aww man Twilight is gonna kill me."

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Luna was slowly descending to the balcony from which the watch was managed. As soon as she landed, she folded her wings and began thinking out loud knowing she had little time before she would have to fetch her sister. "We cannot believe the old castle's enchantments did not hold during our banishment. My sister does not realize the gravity of this folly. Those objects would have given us more than enough power to stand up to the elements of harmony, and now they are loose in Equestria. The sword that cuts with an invisible edge, the tiara of foresight, the strength boosting artifacts, all of these free for our subjects to stumble upon at any time. Somepony could be seriously hurt, or worse, Celestia may get wind of our plans. We **must** find them, but we cannot with merely a few hours each night. Last night…somepony, somehow, resisted our sleep spell as well, that **can** not go ignored. How are we supposed to take care of this without Celestia knowing as only one pony? Wait, only one pony, that's it! If we can find the one who resisted my spell and use them to find the objects. Our plans can be pushed forward without Tia being involved at all, but who was it? I must discuss some things with my sister."

Princess Luna began down the stairs from the watch tower on the trip to her older sister's chambers. Not much had changed within Canterlot in the years that had passed. Slowly more and more ponies dignified the second princess with a bow or a greeting, but much to the dismay of Luna; many had committed her schedule to memory and did their absolute best to simply avoid her. There was some redemption though, a few ponies had radically changed since the days of old, and Luna was surprised beyond measure to learn some ponies actually were as committed to the night as much as she was. No other pony exemplified this more, than her most trusted lunar guard captain, Darkburst. He was a strange and reclusive pegasus stallion; strong, fearless and valiant with a charcoal colored coat. His mane was a gorgeous midnight blue with three silver stars shining like Orion's belt along his neckline. The cutie mark this pegasus wore, was a shield bearing the lunar insignia in front of two crossed silver swords. The most distinguishing factor of this stallion, were his wings, he clearly had one of the largest wingspans in all of Equestria. Their construction was like no other as well, when sprawled from his sides they appeared angelic like Celestia's, but all of his feathers had crisp sharp edges giving them a cut metallic-like appearance. He was the spitting image of Gawain, a knight some 1000 years ago who saved Luna, as a filly, from a timber-wolf alpha.

"M'lady Luna," Darkburst informally addressed the princess per her orders; "you disappeared from my watch again last night. I assume you stuck to the sky while on your little excursion."

"Darkburst, we are not a foal anymore. We are over 1000 years old now and more than capable of handling ourselves," replied Luna.

"I mean no disrespect m'lady, as you have bested me in combat on occasion. You are just royalty, and I am your knight. What would it look upon the both of us if you met some kind of misfortune whilst under my watch? I guess I can assume you did not stay to the sky then, just do be careful Luna, you know my honor is dedicated in whole to your happiness. I shudder to imagine my punishment from princess bright butt if you were hurt or consumed again," said Darkburst.

"Dark, you are aware the age of knights in Equestria is over?" Luna rather nonchalantly inquired, ignoring both the disrespect to her sister and the reference to Nightmare Moon. Darkburst was perhaps the only pony in all of Equestria aside from the other two princesses and the elements, who could joke about Celestia without some form of immediate reprimand. This was, of course, within earshot of Luna only.

"I am aware princess Luna, but I live in the hoof prints of my ancestor Sir Gawain. Although, the official titles may have passed with time: the concepts, rules and loyalty that made the knights of old, are still the backbone of the philosophies of the Lunar Guard which I command with the utmost of discipline. Some of those very philosophies were written by yourself, just a few years ago with your return to this planet," Darkburst proudly stated.

"Yes, ye are right, and we must agree. If any pony in this age deserves the title of "knight" it is you my valiant subject. Now if you do not mind, we must fetch my sister for the rising of the sun and retire myself to sleep after a bit of breakfast."

Darkburst blushed and his wings nearly betrayed his sense of professionalism, underneath his stern exterior and unwavering loyalty, his heart leapt at any praise he ever received from Luna. She then continued through the great halls of the castle and soon walked toward the doors to Princess Celestia's bed chambers. Huge and grandiose as ever and flanked by Highlight and Solar Flare, two random solar guards, they bowed to the princess of the night as she entered to wake her sister. After completing the simple task, Luna headed to the dining hall where she thought it best to discuss some matters with Celestia free and in the open. Upon arriving in the dining hall, however, Luna was surprised by the unannounced presence of her niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

"Aunt Luna! Oh, it is so nice to see you again," greeted Cadance.

"Umm yes, it is nice to see you too, niece. I am afraid we were not informed of your coming, is everything alright in the empire?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine, I just had to fetch some things for Shining Armor. He likes to give me a break whenever he can from court duties, being a prince and all now. Life in the Crystal Empire has been calm and happy since the conquering of that evil King Sombra."

"And by things you mean?"

"His parents, the lovable lug is actually a big softie at times. He misses his momma, it's just so cute. He just implored me to bring his parents over for a visit to the empire."

"Oh well, at least things seem to be going well for you. Have you had breakfast yet? I have just summoned my older sister and we will be eating just after"

-Luna was cut off by the glorious sun rising from the horizon and filling the city and dining hall with its warmth and light.

"Always a stunning display when she does that, right auntie?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, right stunning. Please, it has never been that much better than my raising of the glorious night. Forget eternal night, eternal day would be just as devastating to the lands if not more so," Luna thought to herself.

"Umm Aunt Luna are you alright, you look a bit agitated?"

"Oh, I am quite fine, just a bit tired I guess from an adventure I had on my rounds last night."

"Adventure dear little sister? What is it you are getting into while I am resting in your peaceful night?" Celestia asked suddenly entering the dining hall.

Ponies everywhere, guards and cooks alike, snapped to life and started the hustle and bustle of servicing the princesses. Cakes, fruits, pastries, candies, hays, oats, juices, teas, anything you could imagine for a royal breakfast came to the table without as much as a whim. With the presence of all three ruling bodies of Equestria the staff sparred nothing to chance. Celestia took her seat at the head of the table and Luna sat at her right. Cadance took the first chair around the corner on Celestia's left followed by Raven, and a few solar guards. Darkburst sometimes sat on Luna's right, but this morning he was strangely unaccounted for.

"Luna, where is your knight in shining armor this morning, it's not like him to miss breakfast or a chance to sit near you?" Celestia teased, followed by a giggle in her own little pun.

"I hate when you do that Celestia," Cadance chimed while holding back a giggle.

Luna simply glared knowing her older sister was referring to Heart's Warming Eve two years ago, when a drunken Shining Armor walked to his quarters for nostalgia's sake. Something about a pregnancy scare with his wife, unfortunately for him, it was on the opposite side of the castle and he stumbled into Darkburst's room while he was sleeping. Shining was found some six hours later snuggling up to the lunar captain and the princess of love swore to never let her husband live it down.

"He is most likely resting dear sister, I gave him a bit of a fright last night with what he called, my disappearance," Luna flatly stated.

"That's right Luna, earlier you spoke about an adventure you went on last night. Might I inquire as to what you were doing and where you went?" Celestia asked in her usual way, but her eyes were obviously reading Luna for any sign at all.

"I only went to visit our old home Tia. It has been only a few years since our return and we are still adjusting to the new times even today." Luna said coldly.

"Oh, I have not seen the old castle for a few hundreds of years now, I mean not counting when you fought Twilight and returned to us, too many memories. What kind of a state is it in now?" Celestia asked rather apprehensively.

"It is slowly becoming a ruin dear sister and the forest ever encroaches deeper into its perimeter. Many of the old bridges are falling into the fog below and our old towers are mere shadows of their original glory. The castle also seems to have lost all traces of magic and has obviously been the target of quite a few accomplished bands of thieves." It hurt Luna to say all this, but the truth was privy to this matter of circumstance.

"Oh my, well I removed everything precious of yours, to my knowledge, from the building before establishing Canterlot," Celestia stated. "If you are missing something that would have survived the time, I am sure we can try and find it dear sister."

"We are not missing anything!" Luna had mistakenly blurted this out at near royal Canterlot voice level. "I mean, nothing of mine that I long for is gone. You did very well Tia in recovering and preserving my valuables. I do however have some things to discuss about my escapade. For safety, I was casting a sleep dust spell for nearly the entirety of my journey. It seemed to have worked the entire time, until I was in some confined hallways and obviously less able to defend myself from something potentially hostile. Something resisted the spell Tia, do you know what might enable any pony to do that?"

"Well I figure any unicorn with basic knowledge of the spell can project a field to shield themselves from it," Celestia replied.

"Wait we have spells to help put somepony to sleep? I haven't been sleeping well of late, can you show me some time?" Cadance suddenly interjected.

"Of course we can niece, here enjoy a first person demonstration," said Luna.

"Wait what?" was all Cadence could say before the night princess showered her in sleep dust. The young princess was out cold in an instant and soon the victim of a syrupy stack of pancakes she served herself just moments before.

"Oh Luna, that was brilliant, you are going to wake her and help her clean up before you go off to sleep right?" Celestia was obviously suppressing a fit of laughter that she desperately needed from time to time.

"Of course sister, now back to my issue. We do not think it was a unicorn that was following us last night. We are sure we would have been able to feel some pony channeling their magic. It would be quite shameful indeed if a royal princess were taken by the magic of another unicorn by complete surprise," Luna said why sending a quick glare at their hilariously sleeping young niece.

"Well there is always griffon and dragon magic dear little sister. We cannot usually sense when they are planning something, until it is too late. Also throughout the years, some unicorns have created spells for concealing their presence and magic channeling. Very much like the concealment abilities your are so adept in. My student Twilight Sparkle is almost as good at concealing herself as you are dear little sister."

"Oh, we were not told ponies could do that."

"Yes Luna, it is pretty mediocre level magic now, I only teach it to those who I do not think will ever abuse the knowledge, but some ponies do discover it on their own as well."

"Thank thee dear sister. Your knowledge of magic indeed complements my own so that we may always figure out anything that troubles us."

Luna had begun concentrating on her breakfast, but behind her timid expression she was thinking about the night before. "So Twilight Sparkle is beginning high level magic study, this may end up being of advantage to us. Maybe we can use her focus and dedication in order to help us find the objects we search for. How can we get her to help us though, without her letting Tia know about any of it? This could prove to be quite a challenge, unless; I will use the book. Starswirl the bearded studied every kind of magic there ever were, including dark magic. It is risky for it may corrupt her, but if I give to her the very key of finding and bringing the objects together, she may be able to do our work for us. It will take somepony very strong in the dark arts to unlock all of the secrets held within that book anyway. Now, how do we get close to her without exposing this ulterior motive?" Luna patiently thought to herself.

"Luna, are you sure nothing was wrong last night?" Celestia asked snapping Luna back to the world.

"Oh yes Tia nothing at all. Umm Celestia, your student Twilight Sparkle, do you think she would mind if I offered my hoof in aiding in her studies?"

Celestia chocked for a second, "Luna! Do you mean you want to help me teach Twilight? You seemed quite distant before the struggle against Sombra. Ever since I sent her to Ponyville, I feel as if she and I are growing more and more distant. She did succeed in awakening the elements, but she does have much to learn yet. A lot of which, I have to admit, you are more versed in than I."

"Oh Tia I am sure there is no where in magic where you do not at least equal myself"

"Luna I appreciate your modesty but I actually have been waiting just for you to offer to get closer to Twilight. I know all about that Nightmare Night you spent with her three years ago. I imagine this could also be exactly what you need to get a little closer to our subjects as well," Celestia said with a smile.

"So you don't mind Tia, I know she pulls all-nighters on occasion. I think I will deliver a message and gift to her then begin her training as soon as she agrees."

"Excellent Luna, I still have much planned for Twilight, I am glad her training in magic will not end here, simply because of distance."

"Well than thank you for trusting me dear sister. I must retire to my room, but will quickly visit Twilight concerning our agreement before then."

"Okay Luna, enjoy your trip and sleep well…umm Luna, before you go though. Do not forget our niece dear sister," Celestia said with a giggle.

Luna had already gotten up from the table and was at the threshold of the hall's exit. The joy of obtaining a diligent worker and so close to Celestia was too much to contain. At the reminder, Luna facehoofed, and with a glow of her horn awoke Cadence and magically cleaned her face of the offending goop. Luna rushed to her chambers and rooted through her book shelves. Starswirl's secret journal was hidden in a dimensional rift created within her diary. Celestia had once succeeded in breaking into the diary, but the justified wrath she was subjugated to afterward convinced her to never cross that line ever again. Having obtained the book, Luna concentrated her magic for the long jump to Ponyville. She arrived short of her destination at first, but realized a princess suddenly at the door of a rural library could be weird. So misfortune turned to luck and she concentrated again, this time on the internal of the Golden Oak's Library. There was a soft pop signaling her arrival, but Twilight was unable to be seen.

"Spike is that you," Twilight called from upstairs. "Mister you are in so much trouble…I mean, Princess Luna! I uh, what are you doing here?"

"Celestia and I want to help guide you in your continued study of magic Twilight Sparkle," said Luna.

"Wait, Princess Celestia AND you?" Twilight asked while descending the stairs to meet the princess of the night.

"Yes, I was talking with my sister and she has allowed me to take an active role in your studies as well, that is, if you're okay with the idea yourself?"

"Why yes of course! Oh my gosh, is this for real? Ever since nightmare night I dreamed of being able to learn from the both of you. Princess Celestia has told me so many stories about all the magic you are supposed to be able to do that she has some trouble with; this is like a dream come true. We can stay up late, share stories, study, oh I have been dying to learn everything about astrology I can."

"Astrology, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes Luna, the study of your gorgeous night sky!"

Luna allowed a blush across her face, now it was not just the prospect of a diligent aide, but another pony within her life with a deep interest in the night she worked so painstakingly to create. "Yes, my sister and I are both quite able to teach things many ponies of today seem to have forgotten."

"Princess, are you sure you want to be doing this though, you seemed a bit untrusting when my friends and I were given the task of protecting the Crystal Empire?"

"We admit we had some doubts then, but you proved them wrong Twilight Sparkle. We come with a gift of good faith as well, something I am sure you will not find in any library all over Equestria."

Luna handed the journal over to Twilight and that was all that had to be done for Luna to achieve a little of what she had desired. The mere brushing of the pages against the mare's hoof was all that took place before Twilight's eyes for the smallest of time flashed red. Twilight was none the wiser, all she felt was the obvious twinge of magic from what was assumed to be just a precious ancient tome like in the Canterlot archives. Enthusiastically, she held the object, but her Smile wavered a little when her eyes passed over the title.

"The complete Study of the Arcane Arts by Starswirl the bearded? Luna, are you sure I should be learning stuff like this?"

"Yes, you see, your training actually starts off as a test."

"WHAT! A Test, but I haven't studied anything yet, how can I be tested already?" Twilight's fear of tests was a card Luna intended to play all along.

"Be still, Twilight Sparkle. Your test is a simple one. Without Celestia's knowledge you are to locate an arcane object for our studies. The book will tell you how to recognize them and how to detect them if none are close by. Once you have completed this, we will continue your training."

"Oh, well, can I at least contact you if any questions may arise?"

"Certainly, this book is still tied by my magic, to my diary. If you simply close a letter within its cover and say "send to Luna" the correspondence will arrive within my journals pages almost as fast as Spike's exchanges with my sister."

"Oh good, speaking of Spike where is he?"

"We do not know, but we must return to the palace. We need our rest before the next night." Luna then walked over to Twilight and folded a wing around the lavender unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle, we have very much to teach you, so long as you trust us alright?"

Twilight was blushing within the grasp of the beautiful night princess, she finally responded "Alright Princess Luna, sleep well."

Luna simply took a few steps away from Twilight and teleported back toward Canterlot. Twilight stood in stunned silence before a blinding flash of lightning and a roaring boom of thunder shook her tree home to the roots. Twilight was indeed intimidated by the task just set to her by the night princess, but something else was weighing on her mind. Where was her number one assistant? She began pacing back and forth; she had not seen or heard anything about him since letting him go the day before. Finally, with rain beginning to slam against the windows a knock was rapped against the library's door. Twilight rushed to it and opened it up to see not her purple scaly friend, but a mud covered and apparently hypothermia suffering green dragon at her door step.

Consciousness was quickly fading from the wet and cold reptile and he managed a few words before passing out onto Twilight's floor. "Night, Luna, list, strange, too cold." *black*

**Author's Notes: **Here we are chapter two completed. I apologize for the employment of my OC Darkburst, but I couldn't resist, and his ancestor is pivotal in the origins of two of the arcane objects. I still need art for my OC if any artists out there are reading this. Aside from that, I thank everyone for the 100 views this story has already received. I do wish I would get some reviews from you guys but just that people are seeing this story at all makes me happy. So what exactly is Luna doing? Will Spike be alright? Please stay with me and we will find out together.

I went through the chapter again on 12/10/2012 for some clean and pressing. I hate errors and every time I find them I just have to fix them. I am pretty sure I got them all now and apologize for there having been any at all. A good friend of mine is working on art for Darkburst, I will include it in the A/N of the next chapter he has an appearance (if he does).

And in closing, a BROny through and through to me as done me the great kindness of referencing my work at the conclusion of a chapter of one of his works. I am now extending the same gratitude: Deathcore u/4377708/D3athcor3pon3 has two fan fictions, one of which is a collaboration between he and myself. If you like OctiVinyl or TwiLuna, please go check out his stories as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Silence of the Tempest

Chapter 3: The Silence of the Tempest

Meanwhile back in Canterlot…

Celestia contemplated the events of the morning while enjoying her breakfast. Something did not sit quite right with the celestial princess of 1000 years experience. "Why would Luna suddenly show such interest in teaching magic to Twilight Sparkle? Sure, my sister has very much to offer the kingdom, but she seems a bit off. Is she trying to hide something from me? She did act a bit strangely when asked about missing items; but what of hers could be so important that she would not want me to know about it? I do not think she is one for secrets. I am her older sister after all, she has trusted me with everything, ever since our ascension to princess status," Celestia calculated the possibilities.

"Tia," asked Cadance, "Aunt Tia…are you alright in there? Princess Celestia?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cadance! Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Well yes, now that I am not sleeping in it. Did something seem a little different about Princess Luna Tia?"

"I am not sure Cadance; she has spoken many times of trying to get closer to the ponies of our kingdom before."

"Yea true, she does seem to still be having some difficulties in re-emersion to society. I hear her fight is two sided though Tia, a lot of ponies still blatantly avoid or fear her. Sure she is powerful, as I was just reminded, but she hasn't hurt any pony at all in so very long."

"Yes, I wish things were easier both for her and the citizens, but I wish more so, for her. Princess Cadance, I have some matters that I must see to. I am sure you will be able to handle yourself the rest of the morning with Shining Armor's family as well as your return to the crystal palace correct?"

"Oh yes Princess Celestia, thank you for the hospitality."

"It was a pleasure my niece, and not just for me," Celestia said with a gesture to the staff and company of the dining hall who bowed and smiled at the acknowledgment from the regal bodies. "Raven, what is on my agenda for today?"

The white unicorn mare with a black mane snapped to attention after being addressed. "Oh, princess about three weeks ago you expressed interest in the need of a day of rest. So, except for the meeting with the ambassadors from the Griffon nations at 4:30 ma'am your schedule is surprisingly empty," Raven sheepishly responded.

"Oh did I, hmm so much goes on in this castle even with my dear sister's help that I forget some of what comes out of my own mouth."

"That's why I am here for you princess."

"Yes, thank you Raven. Well if that is all, you are excused from your duties until the commencement of the meeting with the Griffon ambassadors. After, of course, you summon the captain of the Lunar Guard, Darkburst, to my chambers for a discussion with me."

The white unicorn visually cringed and let an obvious squeal of intimidation escape her lips. "Did you say the captain of the lunar guards, Princess Celestia," she meekly asked for clarification.

"Yes, I have some important matters to discuss with him, do be so kind as to send him my way, and if he objects, inform him that Luna requested he chat with me."

"But princess, I heard no such order from your sister."

"No, we did not, but intimidating as noble Darkburst may be, he does not question any matter concerning Luna, even for a moment. He knows that if it is deception, he can handle anything he may get into, and if it is not deception, that as long as Luna wills it, it shall be done."

"Alright Princess Celestia, I will summon him and then enjoy my personal day as well." Raven cleaned her muzzle from breakfast and set out of the dining hall toward the moon chambers. The barracks for the lunar guards were always a slightly depressing place during the day. Due to the night hours that the lunar guards worked, during the day, the barracks were all kept cold and lit by candles so that the guards could sleep. The ceiling of the hall was the only mark of grandeur. Darkburst had worked with his entire unicorn force to enchant it to reflect the night sky twenty-four seven. Upon arriving at Darkburst's door, Raven rapped the knocker several times before hearing a groan from inside.

"Private Moonwing, if this is another bad joke about princess sparkle bottom, I will bust your butt so hard, you'll want to have quit the guard yesterday," said Darkburst.

"Captain, I don't think you should refer to our princess in such a distasteful manner!" Raven loyally asserted to the offending remark.

"Oh, if it isn't the sun princess's patsy hear to greet me. To what do I owe the pleasure of having my sleep disturbed by you?" Darkburst sarcastically stated as he opened the door to his chambers.

Wanting to avoid associating with him anymore than necessary, Raven went right to the trump card; "Princess Luna requests you meet with Princess Celestia in her chambers for an important discussion."

"Oh well la tee dah, we all should be so lucky. Fine I will report to Celestia's quarters as soon as I am able. Is there anything else that is requested of me?"

"No, unless you plan on treating princess Celestia with proper respect at all times like you know you should," Raven demanded.

"Right, I will get right to work on that; it shouldn't take me more than **1000 years** to figure out," Darkburst countered.

The white unicorn turned around and threw her nose to the ceiling with a very condescending "humph" sound. Darkburst heard it, but knew his point was made and decided not to retort. After a couple minutes of grooming and the re-affixing of his sword at his side, Darkburst began the walk across the castle grounds to the chambers of princess Celestia. His walk was pleasant, although he could not help but notice every pony struggling to keep a beyond polite amount of distance between them and the wandering captain. Solar guards would salute as he came, but scoff once their faces were out of sight. This did not bother Darkburst as his personal mantra pretty much defined how he saw the worshipers of the day. "One simple truth she dare not speak is her light can only blind and burn," Darkburst constantly thought to himself. Before long, he had reached Celestia's chambers, but he was surprised to not see guards at the entrance.

Darkburst knocked on the grand oak door and called out, "Princess Celestia, I understand you have summoned me for a discussion. I do not see any guards at your door, are you in?"

"Yes Darkburst, I simply sent my guards away so that we may have privacy in our discussion."

"Yes princess, I see."

"How are you?"

"Fine," stated Darkburst.

"And how have things been with the guard?"

"All normal, princess," Darkburst replied with another flat statement.

"And of your shift last night, did anything at all seem different or awkward?" Celestia asked this question now focusing her gaze on every muscle in Darkburst's body. She was fishing for answers and piece of mind and was not going to be deterred from getting it.

"Nothing at all, princess," Darkburst calmly lied, which did not please Celestia one bit.

"Alright captain, I may not be my little sister, but I am still a princess of this land and I expect to be treated like it!"

"Yes your majesty," Darkburst said while snapping to attention. He knew he had pushed it too far now, and being on Celestia's bad side, with Luna's support or not, would never bode well for someone of his rank.

Celestia's horn then glowed and she levitated a scroll across her room. She had it come to rest in front of Darkburst just out of his reach before finally asking, "Do you know what this is?"

Darkburst surveyed the scroll for only a moment before making the connection; "yes, that is the last will and testament of my ancestor Sir Gawain. I joined the lunar guard with the words on that scroll carved forever into my heart. It is also property of my family I might add princess, and was stolen from my possessions some two and half years ago!"

"Yes you're right; you may have it back as I have read it enough times to have realized the truth in its words. The incident with Nightmare Moon is still one of my greatest pains. My dear sister had become corrupted by something to this day, I still cannot fully understand. I look back at the whole thing and realize none of it ever had to happen. All Luna wanted was a few more hours of night, the beautiful night that she worked tirelessly on with each passing day. I remember nights where she would stare at the sky and light up star after star to give some light to the citizens. I remember her drawling constellations, beautiful dancing figures night after night, each and every thought out moment, making her night more glorious than my day. Gawain could always read me like a book, and he knew I was jealous of Luna's night. And yet, when Luna grew jealous of all the ponies not paying attention to her night, I did nothing: I offered no redemption, no compromises, no yielding. In the end, I lost my sister by my own hoof to 1000 years of time. Love could have changed all that, if I had just been a bit more mature, more nurturing in our parents stead; I could have prevented Nightmare Moon from ever drawing breath. I could have never lost my sister for so long." Celestia was now on the verge of tears. Darkburst never in his life thought he would ever see such a sight; it strangely pleased him and yet simultaneously, that thought sickened him. He approached Celestia and did only what he thought would be right with anypony else. Unfolding a wing, he embraced the solar princess, although hesitation was still obvious.

"Darkburst?" Princess Celestia asked while picking up her head.

"Princess, I cannot say, by the words of my ancestor alone, who was right 1000 years ago, given the dire circumstances. I can never agree with your choice of actions though, but 1000 years of separation seems to have more than aptly alerted you to your folly. Luna is back with us and that is all that matters to me. Before her return and the reestablishment of the lunar guard, I was a fully grown blank flank Canterlot nopony. Perhaps more time is all we need to fix the past?"

Princess Celestia chuckled, "You love my sister more than you love yourself don't you? It's the only reason I can think that would make someone as proud to the night as you attempt to comfort me."

Darkburst peeled back away from Celestia blushing. "I have no idea what you're talking about princess!"

"Oh please, spare me any more of your false bravado Darkburst. You dedicate your time, body and energy to only my sister's night. You hang on her every word and watch over her as if she is constantly in pony peril. You blush redder than a cherry every single time she praises you. You have the audacity to be the only pony in Equestria, other than her, to joke about me and who or what I am. Let us also not forget your record time through the guard academy, mastery of one of the only spells, other than flight, available to pegasai, and the slip up at the start of this conversation; saying that your ancestor's words were carved into your heart and not simply into your mind."

Darkburst stood like a he had just been slapped up the muzzle with a tree branch. He had always done his best to hide his feelings for Luna. Something that was important to him was his dream to be a knight. Sure knight's sometimes had families and such, but they were charges of the princesses whom they served. It was supposed to be forbidden for them to ever love whom they protected. Emotion like that causes recklessness and can definitely be a deciding factor in a battle situation.

Celestia finally spoke, "Darkburst, I would like to make a request to you not as a princess, but as a scared older sister."

"Yes Celestia, what is it that you need of me?"

"Please kneel for a moment," Celestia asked before bowing her horn onto both of his shoulders proclaiming, "I, Celestia of Equestria, do hereby dub thee Darkburst, as my knight of Luna! Please continue to watch over her in the night and whenever I may not be there; please protect her from all that I failed to protect her from before. Darkburst, the time of knights in Equestria has long since passed, but you have proven yourself worthy of the honor, if nowhere else, between you and me. Please protect Luna, for I, in truth, fear she may be returning to the same feelings that caused our painful pasts."

Darkburst then left princess Celestia's chambers and the timing could not have been any luckier, for once he returned to his barracks, Luna had returned from Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle on the other hoof was dealing with a problem where she did not know where to begin. A drake she did not recognize at all had just collapsed at her door and it was pouring rain outside. She looked over the reptile one more time before extending a hoof in attempt to prod him awake. Without any response Twilight only thought of one thing she should do. She concentrated her magic and levitated the dragon into her home. Setting the dragon on the couch, she set to work on making a warm compress for his head. After applying the warm cloth to its head, Twilight's horn began to glow and she swaddled the drake with a spare blanket. Not taking any chances, her magic did not fade from the blanket, and with the heat undoubtedly transferring to the lizard she concentrated on keeping the blanket as a restraining device. It only took about fifteen minutes for the dragon to begin stirring and soon after it regained consciousness.

"Ugh, oh where am I? Hmm the library, Oh thank Celestia, I made it. Twilight! Twilight where are you?" The dragon exclaimed not realizing his inability to move.

"Spike? Spike is that you?"

"Yes Twilight, why would you think it's not, and by all the gemstones I can eat, this blanket is tight; could you loosen it just a bit please?"

"Not until you prove to me you're my Spike!"

"Oh come on Twilight, you never suspected a dragon of anything before."

"Shush, now if you're Spike, then tell me what you said my bird nest at the first winter wrap up should have been?"

"Geez Twilight it should have been condemned, that thing was a disaster! Rarity couldn't even fix it after a few hours working on it, I still can't figure out how you did so badly."

"Quiet! What was the name of my favorite doll growing up?"

"Smarty pants! Ohh come on Twilight you know it's me."

"Last thing, what the feather do you think you were doing out so long, and why the buck have you turned green all over?" Twilight then ran up and embraced the now green dragon. In the surge of emotion, she could not help but peck a little kiss on his cheek. This took Spike by surprise and he sheepishly began his explanations.

"Oh about that, I am sorry Twi. Ya see Snails was apparently seeing some funny stuff going on over the Everfree Forest at night. So at the end of my day off, which was almost a complete bust by the way, we decided to investigate what was going on. This lead to that and soon I had this scary awesome adventure! Near the end of it, I realized my scales had somehow turned green. Do you think you could help me try and figure this out, Rarity would probably never look at me again, green being such an awful color apparently."

"Ugh, for once in your life could you be a bit more serious and focus a bit less on Rarity? You nearly drove me crazy Spike. You know how I feel about tardiness in general, now I have to deal with you taking an all night adventure when I just asked you to have a simple fun day off? Where did you go to on this little adventure?"

"Umm, the castle of the royal pony sisters," Spike replied sheepishly.

"You went to the castle of the royal pony sisters! In the Everfree forest, did Snips and Snails at least go with you?"

"Umm no, they fell asleep wh—

"You went into the forest alone, at night, Spike? Oh I don't care if you are a teenage dragon now, you're on house arrest for a couple of days bud!"

"Twilight, come on, be reasonable; something serious is beginning to happen around Ponyville and I think one of the princesses is involved!"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Twilight, who else has the powers to fly and put nearly the entire village to sleep at once with a sleep dust spell," Spike astutely asked.

"A sleep dust spell, I just learned that one not to long ago."

"Yea here is another thing Twilight; try that spell on me real quick. I am pretty sure it won't work no matter how much magic you put in it."

"Yea right Spike, the sleep dust spell is a direct magic assault on the neurological system. It triggers sleep not on a magical level for like a nap, but on the cellular level. Staying awake through it is supposed to be nearly impossible!"

"Well try it and find out."

Twilight concentrated her magic and raised a hoof above Spike's head. Soon beautiful lavender dust fell from the hoof and Spike inhaled as it fell. Twilight had expected the drake to just zonk out and even prepared to catch him, but was stunned when nothing seemed to change. Thinking she may have done the spell wrong, she concentrated harder and her horn glowed that much brighter. Magic could be heard in the air how much energy she was channeling, but one look at Spike, showed he was none the worse for wear.

"Told ya," Spike said appearing rather proud of himself, and dusting his spikes off to fade back into invisible magic.

"Wow Spike that's amazing, I managed to put even Celestia asleep with that spell. How are you still awake?"

"I don't know Twilight; I think maybe my dragon blood is enabling magic or something."

"We're going to have to tell Celestia about this you know? Spike I am not trying to frighten you, but the last dragon to manifest magic was Discord!"

"Oh wow, yea we better tell Celestia then, but he was bad, I am good, can we still try to figure out why I am green?"

"Sure I guess, but dragon magic is very different than unicorn magic. Maybe we should try to reverse the effect the way is started? What was the last thing you were doing, before you realized you had become green?"

"I was hiding in some vines. I was running from whoever was snooping around the castle. I climbed up some vines to hide and just wanted to disappear, I was scared."

"Hmm maybe you just camouflaged while under the state of duress?"

"Here is a towel that matches your previous color, umm how about you close your eyes and concentrate on how you looked before."

"Alright, I guess it's worth a shot."

The changing process was like water being poured over the dragon. From the tips of his spines to his still pale belly scales Spike slowly bathed into a new color. Twilight watched in awe as Spike returned to normal. It wasn't scary, it was interesting. She couldn't wait to see what else Spike could do as long as Celestia did not see him having magic as an issue.

"Hey Twilight, I think it worked! Woohoo I am myself again, I wonder what else I can do, maybe Red?"

"Cut it out Spike, until we talk to Celestia, I don't want you experimenting too much now alright?"

"Aww man…killjoy."

"I heard that, now before the letter back to business, what else happened?"

Spike recounted his entire adventure from start to finish. Twilight listened closely to every single word Spike spoke. It did not take long before the evidence against Luna was relatively insurmountable. Once the story of the adventure concluded, they sat staring at each other in silence.

Finally Twilight spoke, "Spike, just before you arrived, Princess Luna visited here. She came with a message from Celestia that I was going to continue my advanced magic study here in Ponyville under both of their guidance. Spike I really do not want to be suspecting Luna of anything right now."

"Come on Twilight, if nothing else, it is very fishy, and oh let's not forget this"…Spike handed the list from his adventure to Twilight.

Sword of the commander

Grieves of the best

Book of dark knowledge

Heart of the divine beast

To read all time

To be invincible

Treasures MUST be found.

"That sounds like some serious stuff Twilight."

"Maybe, but I am sure we can trust Luna, she is one of our dear princesses after all."

Unknown to Spike, was that for the entirety of the recounting of the adventure, Twilight was clutching onto Starswirl's forgotten study. Not even Spike was able to notice that any time doubt in Luna began to form in Twilight's mind, her eyes would glint red, and the bit of doubt that had been formed would be lost. As the day passed by with the stories and discussion, so too did the storm that nearly killed the lucky dragon. Evening fell and the moon slowly rose. Twilight and Spike went off to bed, much still to discuss and much still not understood. In Canterlot though Celestia felt something still was not right.

"The rain may have passed, but this still feels only like the beginning. Oh dear sister please be safe," Celestia pleaded before going off to sleep.

**Author's Notes: **First off, I apologize for the duration it took me to finish this chapter and for the errors that may or may not be contained within. It is the holiday season and in fact today is my birthday, but I personally see none of that as a proper excuse for neglecting what I enjoy for so long. I hope the wait was not to harsh on you guys, my readers, do please read and review, as I enjoy it so very much.

Secondly, if it is not obvious, Darkburst has been upgraded to an antagonist of this story. I am aware of the implications so let me set them strait now. NO, this will not be an OC x Anypony romance. I simply have found great joy in writing using original characters. Which brings me to my next potential; you got a well thought-out OC and want them to have a cameo in my fanfic? Please send me a note with all relevant information and I will see what I can do. I will not make any promises, but my story is in its own timeline in a slightly altered reality state of the show so drop me those messages, I do have a lot of flexibility. I will reference creators and artist in one way or another so what do you have to lose?

Third: Darkburst's personal mantra is in fact from Diana's theme of League of Legends. However, I only came onto the song through a youtube video. Now this video is in my opinion the anthem to the NLR but either way, if you want to hear it, use this: watch?v=SLMvyX5yqXI&list=FL4DlFhFjaf51rzHY7g8qreg

Last: Art for Darkburst is in progress by a few awesome friends of mine. What is complete of him right now is his cutie mark which can be seen with this: shadowofademon88 DOT deviantart DOT com/#/d5oia50


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamwalking

Nightfall descended upon Equestria as peacefully as it could have, considering the ominous storm that had just gone through. Back in Canterlot, the princesses had already swapped watches and the Lunar Guard was beginning its duties as well. The castle was secured and the rest of the staff that did not live in the castle was being politely escorted out and bid their farewells. Princess Luna was at the balcony admiring her work once again and nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary. The moon had risen as a shining half moon, and the stars bedazzled the midnight blue with all the glory that only Luna was ever capable of. Wing beats could be heard as one of the guards flown their way up the watch tower to address the princess of the night.

"Greetings princess Luna, a beautiful night once again," said the pegasus Darkburst as he landed on the balcony.

"We have asked you before to ignore our title my captain. It is bad enough some ponies fear us for it, we do not need those closest to us emphasizing it," replied Luna.

"My apologies m'lady, I was called to discuss some matters with Celestia this morning and have been watching my hooves and shoes all day."

"Our sister had an exchanging of words with you? What was said while we were not around?"

Darkburst thought for a moment about the events of the earlier morning. Celestia was truly concerned that Luna may be harboring the thoughts that could return her to nightmare moon. Luna did not need to hear though that her older sister was once again doubtful of her. Coming to the conclusion as Celestia's knight of Luna, he thought it best to bury any suspicions and lie; "Celestia simply gave me your most recent performance review. She thinks I have been doing quite well and that the Lunar Guard is more than efficiently executing its duties."

Immediately after saying that Darkburst thought "_I have been vested the responsibility to protect Luna and I will not fail_!"

"Oh, it seems a bit unnecessary to wake you during the day for that, but we have been getting behind a little on forwarding our praise to our loyal night guards," said Luna.

"Think nothing of it Luna, Celestia is just offering a helping hoof I guess."

"You may be right. Well then, we will be off for our first round of nightmare reconnaissance."

"Alright m'lady, do be careful, and please if you choose to go on another adventure tonight; please notify me someway so that I may be there to help, just in case."

"No adventuring tonight my noble Darkburst, but we thank thee."

With that, the dark alicorn unfolded her wings and leapt over the rail off the balcony. She soared up into the night sky over Canterlot and began searching for a dream ailing any pony of the regal town below. It did not take long before she realized there was a particularly strong nightmare resonating from the castle itself. She descended from her place in the clouds and began circling the castle zeroing in on the location of the suffering subconscious. Princess Luna was surprised when the strong nightmare led her to the bedroom of her older sister once again. She used her magic to open a window and flew silently into her sister's chambers. Once she was in the room, her eyes glowed white as she began channeling her magic. She lowered her horn to her sister's forehead and entered the dream realm within.

Inside the subconscious of Celestia, Luna found a nightmare that Celestia experienced all too often. Celestia would be crying somewhere in the Everfree forest alone. The world around her would be dark and the forest would be absolutely still. Luna did not feel the need to personally involve herself in this common nightmare of her older sister's, so Luna simply raised the sun in Celestia's dream and it always seemed to make her more cheerful. After mending what ailed her sister she exited the dream and flew back out the window closing it behind her.

"I do wish she would strengthen herself a bit toward the night and come to grips with her dream. Ironic that we, the princess of the night, must raise the sun in our sister's dreams constantly so that she may get a night's peace. Even in the dreams of my sister, my beautiful night is assaulted by that bright and relentless sun," Luna huffed as she began the first pass over Cloudsdale. With the exception of Celestia's, tonight seemed to be particularly free of nightmares. With free time on her hooves, Princess Luna after scanning Ponyville, decided to visit the Golden Oaks Library. She was surprised when she got to the library and found that not a light was on. The usually predictable Twilight Sparkle had turned in early this evening. The night princess, in a bit of uncharacteristic curiosity, then probed the mind of the sleeping but not suffering purple library mare.

She found herself in a dream quite similar to Celestia's. Twilight was alone in a wooded area, but thankfully she was not crying. Luna approached the mare but was detected rather unexpectedly.

"Princess Luna, umm I did not expect to see you twice in one day," greeted Twilight.

"We have come here merely out of curiosity Twilight; we actually had expected thee to be studying or something."

"Oh, yea…I had a bit of an exciting day today what with your announcement and my assistant growing up."

"And how are you feeling?'

"Fine really, umm I didn't think I was having a nightmare princess Luna, why are you here exactly?"

"Tonight we found some spare time. It is surprisingly peaceful in Equestria right now. We came here just hoping to visit and see that all was well."

"Yes everything is fine. I have not yet found any time to begin that test you gave me, but I don't have a deadline either right now, right Luna?"

"No, work at a comfortable pace Twilight Sparkle. The arcane is certainly nothing one can simply wave a hoof at and make gone. We will be leaving now then, good bye."

Luna left Twilight's dream and in order to ensure that the impromptu probing would not ruin what otherwise was decent sleep, she showered a little sleep dust around Twilight. Jumping back through the window and heading towards Canterlot, Luna reflected in her mind, _"Equestria is very peaceful at the current time. It is almost a shame that with those artifacts loose it simply will not last. My sister simply has no idea about the horror these items can unleash even on their own, and if they were ever brought together. I look forward to that day, when they are finally sitting before me. Finally we will be able to finish what we started 1000 years ago."_

The rest of the night had been just as peaceful. The fly-bys of Manehatten, Appaloosa, and Las Pegasus had offered very little duty for the princess of the night to tend to. The night was slowly yielding to the orange glow of twilight, and Luna returned to Canterlot with her rounds completed. Taking one last look at her night now fading, she turned and headed into the castle for breakfast and to continue her nocturnal habits and sleep through the coming day. The sun was raised and life stirred once again all throughout the lands. Back in Ponyville Twilight and Spike were enjoying their own breakfast preparing for their day ahead. Spike had prepared an extra impressive spread and the two of them were enjoying themselves to the pleasantries of food and idle conversation.

"Thanks for breakfast again Spike, I still can't figure out how you cook so well. I've read book after book on the subject and yet whenever I put myself at the stove, I feel like I should alert Rainbow Dash ahead of time," chimed the purple mare shaking off the drowsy.

"It just all comes with practice Twilight, I been doing this since a couple months after I stopped sucking on my tail," replied the dragon assistant.

"Yea, and imagine how much easier it might be still, if Celestia has no problem with you being a magic dragon."

"Oh yea, I actually had forgotten. Umm Twilight, do we really have to tell Celestia, I mean what if, what if she takes us apart, or worse sends me away forever? I mean you said it yourself, the last dragon to have any magic was Discord."

"I don't think she will do that Spike. Princess Celestia knew Discord before and after he became an evil draconequus."

"I don't know Twilight, I'm worried. I don't ever want to be taken away from you."

"Aww Spike that's so nice, but I already told you, dragon magic is **VERY** different than unicorn magic, so let's make sure it's okay with the princess. and just get this over with alright?"

"But Twilight-"

"No buts mister, I am still miffed with you anyway." At this, Twilight noticed her assistant's spirits fall through the floor. Spike really was worried about the princess taking them apart, but Twilight really couldn't take that face and relented, "look Spike, if it makes you feel better, I will go talk to Celestia myself if she feels like trying to take you away. I will do all that I can to make sure that does not happen alright, but this is serious."

Spike sat across from the violet mare and could only think Twilight was once again right. He still worried for the worst and lamented a simple "okay" to Twilight's assertion to question the princess if need be.

"Alright Spike, take a letter!" Twilight dictated and Spike wrote:

Dear Princess Celestia

We do not know how or why, but Spike has begun showing signs of the ability to use magic. He can already camouflage himself with his surroundings and shows surprisingly high resistance to even some of my more powerful spells. Yesterday Spike showed up at my door green, and we have since corrected this, but what really impressed me was his ease to standing up through the sleep dust spell you taught me not long ago. I am all too aware that the last dragon to show real magic capability was Discord himself and thought it best to alert you to Spike's development as soon as possible. Spike is a very good dragon and I don't think we have anything to worry about at all, but I know this is not a decision I can make of my own accord. Please return correspondence as soon as possible."

Your faithful student  
Twilight Sparkle

The scroll was then rolled up and prepared to be sent. Spike had long since stopped sending and receiving Celestia's letters. With his increased size and strength, Spike had accidentally nearly set the library aflame as his fire breath had grown just as quickly and impressively as he had. PeeWee was magically connected in some way to Philomena by Princess Celestia herself, and that was now how Twilight and the princess corresponded. PeeWee sent the letter and they all waited patiently for a reply. Only a few minutes had passed before PeeWee began glowing. Soon after, a scroll began manifesting in front of him. Twilight used her magic to levitate the scroll and undo the royal seal to read aloud.

My faithful Student

I have known all along that this day would come and I am surprised that it has actually taken this long. You see, Twilight, it was actually the huge amount of magic he was exposed to from you when being hatched, that created this day to start with. The relationship between ponies and dragons has never been public knowledge, but it exists in only one of two ways. The most common of which, is that the unicorn successfully hatches a dragon egg which otherwise would have not hatched on its own. This is the basic entrance exam and is the reason dragons are willing to negotiate with ponies at all. We save dozens of dragons that otherwise would die, and our compassion is rewarded by the dragon's nobility; this has been the cornerstone of our co-existence for centuries, although as you have learned some dragons do still take this for granted. The other relationship is what happened between you and Spike. When a dragon is hatched in the manner Spike was, a special connection is created magically between them. Spike will forever be in some way tuned with your magic. He will be stronger the closer he is to you and someday capable of things alone that no regular unicorn could fathom. I understand your concern about Discord being the last magic dragon, but his hatching was not with the intent Spike's was and Discord became interested in not just greed but greed in power. Spike having magic will change little if anything between you two as long as Spike remains pure and focused on the good qualities of friendship. This is actually a great thing for us all Twilight Sparkle, as Spike may someday have the power to save us all should the elements of harmony become inaccessible to wield.

Enjoy your learning together  
Your princess and mentor Celestia of Equestria

"So…that's it? She knew this was going to happen sooner or later and I get to stay with you?" Spike asked perking up like he had just found a cave full of fire rubies.

"Yup, looks like it Spike, I told you we had nothing to worry about."

Spike practically dove across the table and tackled Twilight in a tearful hug. He flung his arms around the mare and Twilight just could not believe the behavior Spike was currently exhibiting. His chest was heaving, his eyes were flowing tears and he was obviously doing his best to stop himself from bawling into Twilight's coat, but failing. Twilight freed her forelegs from his grasped and returned the hug of the burdened drake.

"Spike its okay, your not going anywhere, nngh, you can stop squeezing me so tightly now," Twilight said as Spike began making it difficult for her to breath.

While still sobbing Spike said, "Oh, I'm, I'm sorry Twilight. I was so scared after you saying that thing about Discord. I've been worried all night that this was going to end badly and I was going to lose you."

"Well your not, at least not now anyway so let's clean up breakfast and do a little studying," Twilight said.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Interrupted the warm scene in the library's kitchen and finally Twilight was released from Spike's grasp. "You clean up here, I will go see who is at the door," Twilight said. She proceeded through their home and toward the front door of the library. She had not been expecting any visitors but not being one to turn away a pony wanting to read giddily trotted over and opened the door. At the door was the usually gorgeous white unicorn mare known as Rarity.

"Oh, hey Rarity, It's good to see you back home in Ponyville. How was Canterlot?" Twilight asked, a bit happy to see her friend home safe.

"Twilight darling it was to die for, as always. The town is buzzing all the time and there is just so much glamour and style everywhere. It's always simply fabulous to be called there," Rarity replied with obvious glee.

"And how was your business, it was a sudden call for that model pony Fleur right?"

"Oh why yes and the whole ordeal went simply smashing darling! She simply adored everything I created for her, which is actually why I am here now."

"Yes?"

"Well Fleur requested that I create one more gown for her that had a bit more dazzle to it. So I was wondering if I could borrow Spike to dig up some gems with me this afternoon."

Spike ran from the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of the stylish mare saluting and saying, "Reporting for duty lady Rarity!" Spike's excitement was overly apparent again as he stood as gallantly as possible, puffing out his chest with little hearts in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it mister, I said you were on house arrest yesterday and I meant it."

"House arrest, whatever do you mean, darling?"

"Aww Twilight!"

"Shush…Sorry Rarity but Spike needs to be taught a lesson after turning a day off into an adventure into the Everfree Forest alone at night. To make matters worse for him, he got caught out in the rain and barely even made it to our door conscious."

"Oh Spikey-wikey, you know better than to wander into the forest like that. You may be a big strong dragon now, but I am with Twilight on this one. What if something awful had happened to you?" Rarity added to the guilt trip by fluttering her eyelashes before adding, "did you think at all how I would feel if had been badly hurt or lost?"

"No Rarity, I didn't…..but!" Spike said now demoralizing and drooping his head.

"Nope, Twilight is right for this one. I will simply find someone else to help me find my gems today. Thanks anyway Twilight and do be good to Spike-wikey while he is being punished."

With that the white unicorn began walking off back toward her home and boutique.

**A/N I have been re-tooling my outline, if you will, which explains this duration. If you could not tell, this was sort of a filler chapter of sorts but it sets up another important insight into one character's mind as well as a dynamic that will be quite pivotal come the climax. Please R&R**

**Also, I have had this discussion with Nova Force, who inspired me to write at all. Anyway, you may notice while reading this fan-fic, some times when I could break a chapter into more than one part. Looking back, I have published four chapters, but could have just as easily made it six or even seven. I am leaving it up to you guys. Would you like me to post more often with slightly shorter chapters? Or do you prefer each chapter being informative and so far you do not feel they have been too lengthy?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Nature of the Arcane

**Chapter 5: Nature of the Arcane**

Ponyville was coming to life in its usual manner, as the morning twilight yielded another of Princess Celestia's wonderful days. The hustle and bustle of the neat town began with the workings required to start a day off right. Pinkie Pie was out front of Sugarcube Corner sweeping the stoop and smiling at every pony who passed by. Davenport was doing the same from Quills and Sofa's while the town's square had the clamoring of bazaar booths being set up for commerce. Mayor Mare had even passed through the square, taking note how she went, of how lovely the Ponyvillians were harmonizing in their daily lives. Only one unicorn seemed to have any bit of a problem to deal with and that was the fashionista Rarity.

The gorgeous white unicorn with the flowing purple mane was not upset at all, but simply had no idea right now of how to get the gems she needed to complete her latest project. Fleur de Lis after all, was no run of the mill client. She deserved only Rarity's best and the thought of having to dig in all of that dirt was daunting enough of a task to make the primmed and pressed mare feel faint. Rarity continued her trot through Ponyville when the thought of her little sister finally crossed her mind.

"Oh it has been ever so long since Sweetie Belle and I have spent a day together. She always did not seem to mind, ugh, dirt, as much as me. Maybe she'll be willing to help me after her music lesson today!" With a plan of action to finally set to work, Rarity galloped to her lovely little shop and home, the Carousel Boutique. She had just reached her door when a grey earth mare with a treble cleft for a cutie mark elegantly walked out.

"Oh hello Octavia, is today's lesson over already?" Rarity asked to the very poised and beautiful musician.

"Why yes it is miss Rarity. Your little sister truly is blessed with a beautiful gift. Her voice every day seems to grace the realm of a chorus of angels," Octavia replied.

It was only a month or so ago that Sweetie Belle had finally found her special talent. It had happened one day out in Ponyville Park. Sweetie Belle was minding her own business, thought to be alone, by the gazebo. She began simply singing a lullaby that Rarity would sing to her whenever she was scared as a filly. As the song consumed her passion, her volume unintentionally rose. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were enjoying a peaceful walk, discussing advances in their music careers, when the heavenly tones began dancing across their ears. A short confrontation and some discussion later, Sweetie Belle and Rarity agreed that Octavia was more than an appropriate mentor to expose the growing filly to the wondrous and sometimes competitive world of music.

"Oh that is simply divine to hear, I wish she would sing for me just once," said Rarity.

"Just give her a little time miss Rarity, stage freight is very common but once she is over it, everypony will love her." Octavia said this with a wide smile, to reassure the older sister that everything was fine.

"Oh I know, I remember my first fashion debut, in fact, if my horn had not gone crazy and I not found those gems, I don't think I would be where I am today! By the way Octavia, all you ever wear is a collar and tie, would you **please** allow me to make you a gown or something?" Rarity asked this beaming, as Octavia was another of Canterlot's frequents and knew it would be good for her publicity.

"Perhaps I will partake in that very kind offer, miss Rarity. I have an exceptionally formal type event coming up in Fillydelphia's opera hall in a couple of months and I could do with a new look. It must not impede my ability to play at all though, I am sure you understand," Octavia said while knowing how serious Rarity was in her work.

"Oh of course, come by in three days and we can begin work on it strait away. Thanks again for your time with Sweetie Belle."

"The pleasure in teaching her music is all mine Rarity. I will be seeing you again in three days then, good-bye."

Rarity floated into her home and looked around the boutique for her sister. Sweetie Belle must have already gone upstairs, so Rarity climbed up the stairs to the guestroom where Sweetie stayed while she was over. Upon reaching the door, some shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door. Rarity knew this meant that Sweetie was singing a couple moments ago and the sounds of Rarity coming up the stairs must have prompted her to clean up.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, I'm home. How did your lesson go today?" Rarity asked minding her sister's privacy and not yet opening the door.

Sweetie Belle opened the room though and responded, "Fine just fine, Octavia is a really good teacher, she says that I keep getting better and she may want me to accompany her on stage one day!"

"Oh darling, that is simply wonderful news to hear. So will you be free the rest of the afternoon by chance?"

"Yea big sis, I think so, umm why?"

"Because well I just got back from Twilight's and Spike has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

"Spike is in trouble! Oh Sweet Celestia, is he okay?" Sweetie Belle suddenly heard what she let slip without thinking and turned a little with a blush Rarity missed, "I mean not that I really care or anything."

Rarity threw skepticism to the display and simply continued saying, "No Sweetie Belle not that kind of trouble, I mean trouble with Twilight. Apparently something about an adventure into the Everfree Forest alone at night; Twilight has put him on what she has called house arrest, but I don't think it will last for too long."

"Oh, okay…So umm why are you concerned about my afternoon big sis?"

"Well Sweetie Belle, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend a day together with me. You see, I feel like it has been ever so long since we have had any bonding time, and I thought you could help me with a few things and then we could spend the evening together at the spa afterward?"

"You want to spend the day with me then go to the spa later? Isn't that normally something you do with Fluttershy?"

"Well yes, but Fluttershy is busy this week, so do you mind helping out your big sister?" It took Rarity a little while to learn that Sweetie Belle had become a master at manipulating her into doing whatever she wanted since the first Sisterhooves Social they shared. Over time they grew closer and closer until the gap that nearly tore them apart was truly just a thing of the past. In that time though, Sweetie Belle had coaxed the fashionista into some rather unflattering activities. Things ranging from dirty camping trips to grotesque cupcake eating contests that took days for Rarity to get all the frosting out of her mane and coat. In good time though Rarity had picked up some tools of the trade as it were, and with a bit of reverse psychology, she got Sweetie to help her out from time to time when she really needed it. "So Sweetie Belle, what do you say about spending a day with your big sister that loves you oh so much?"

"Alright sure sis, what do you wanna do?"

"Oh well we're going to go get a little dirty and dig up some gems so that I have all that I need for special project for miss Fleur."

"Wait you _want _to get dirty?" Sweetie Belle inquired with an obviously skeptical look on her face.

"Well, I sort of have to with Spike being locked up in that library all day, that is also why I suggested we go to the spa together afterward."

"Oh yea you did say that, okay big sis I'll help you out, just let me grab a few things to help us out."

"Splendid Sweetie belle darling, you're the best little sister ever!" In all honesty, Rarity intended to not lift a hoof when it came to the actual digging. She would lament to pulling the wagon and locating the treasures of the earth, but she would not dare touch more dirt than she had to. With Sweetie Belle and tools in tow, they headed out to the gem-yards outside of Ponyville; while back in the library Spike was bored. Twilight had given him enough chores to last a short week. She wanted him to reshelf half of the first floor, in addition to dusting, providing lunch, and reading the first five chapters of _Basic Magic and You_. Being a basic magic book made it all the more arduous a task for the drake, as it was mostly stuff Twilight had said maybe a thousands times before already. Twilight however, expected a detailed essay to be written of everything that he would learn though; so he had to read it, or Twilight would know. While he managed his duties downstairs though, Twilight had locked herself upstairs in her own room.

In the solitude of her room Twilight sat with the book Luna had given her not long ago. _The complete Study of the Arcane Arts, _the title alone still intimidated the lavender mare every time she read it. Intrigue however nagged at Twilight's mind; here it was an ancient tome on lost magics written by none other than Starswirl the Bearded. This was truly a gem to exist in any library and even rarer of an opportunity was it, to be learning these arts under the tutelage of none other than Princess Luna herself. Finally tossing any and all doubts she had, Twilight opened the cover and began paging through the tome with delicate care and desire. Something was not right however, as she got to the third page and they were all blank!

Twilight thought about it for a moment and could not figure out why the princess would give her a blank book to apparently study from. The book had to have something to say, so Twilight quickly levitated a quill and scrap of paper to herself and penciled out "Dear Princess Luna, I have begun studying that tome you gave me, but all the pages are blank. Am I missing something, or have you joined your older sister in some of her more laughable ways? Your eager student, Twilight Sparkle." After checking it over three times out of custom, Twilight simply closed the paper in the cover of the book and did what Luna simply instructed. Twilight spoke "Send to Luna" and the book began to vibrate a little while a purple and blue aura seemed to emanate from underneath the cover. In a small flash, the note was gone and Twilight hoped she had not disturbed the princess during her sleep too badly.

It took just a moment though and the book began vibrating again. Another small flash and this time a small pop had signaled that Luna returned a response. Twilight lifted the cover with her magic to see something scribbled on the back of the note she had just sent. She was also immediately impressed because the enchantment used to communicate must be some kind of condensed teleportation spell. Twilight pondered for a short moment that with spells like this, why did anypony ever need a mailmare, but soon realized it was an honest living and nothing makes you feel better than letters from friends. On the note though was elegantly penned:

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

You have our apologies for us not telling you this when we gave you the book, but the secrets within this book are only revealed when the reader proves they are capable of coping with the darkness to begin with. Basically, you must charge the book with dark magic, which I believe you learned whilst in the Crystal Empire, as you read in order to see anything at all. Only then, will the secrets contained be revealed. It was an enchantment created by Starswirl I am afraid, only those serious about learning these magics even stand a chance at gathering the basics Twilight Sparkle.

Your friend and princess of the night,

Princess Luna.

The thoughts of using more dark magic was for unknown reasons, enticing to the mare now. It made perfect sense to her that secrets of powerful magic could not be easily read by just anypony. Turning to what should be the first page; Twilight concentrated and summoned forth her magic aura and some of the darkness that exists in us all. Her horn glowed darker with a more unstable and ethereal aura than usual, and she then concentrated the evil magic into the book itself. Just as Luna had said, the text on the page began illuminating itself in an eerie and slightly runny color of red. She began reading to herself.

"_Welcome to Starswirl the Bearded's complete study of the arcane arts. Understanding the arcane is far easier to establish by concept than by practical experimentation. Arcane magic is truly abstract when it comes to the magic you should know thus far. There are certain properties you must be aware of at all times while studying the arcane, and I cannot stress enough that ignoring these properties can be the easy undoing of anypony unfortunate enough to take them for granted. Now before we begin, let me just say all of my knowledge is derived from experiments and exploration of the powerful Alicorn Amulet. If you are not aware of this amulet and what is was, then it is my suggestion that you first study that, and then continue within these pages." _

"Hmm, well thanks to Trixie, I guess I am a little ahead of the game." Twilight said with her confidence building and an accomplished smile appearing on her face.

"_First thing we will discuss is the basics of what makes something arcana and the ability to recognize it, should you encounter something of which you are not already familiar. First and foremost, be aware that the arcane is not the same as the dark magic you're channeling now. Dark magic only requires a chosen impurity or hostility to summon and manipulate. The arcane works in a manner that amplifies a previous possessed ability OR endows the user with ability they did not have before; __**at the cost of something the user is scarcely aware of at the time of use. **__My experience with the Alicorn Amulet leads me to believe that a pony's restraint is robbed in addition to their rational distinguishing of what is right or wrong. This can be referred to from now on as corruption, but I am not led to believe that conscience is the only thing that can be effected or drained when exposed to arcana. My personal studies lead me to believe that if it exists in somepony, then it can be taken from somepony. Recognizing the arcane is a simple matter, as exposure at any level will usually yield behavior sharply in contrast to some aspect of how the affected normally acts." _

It was at this moment that Twilight's magic began to reach its limit when it came to dark magic use. Losing the ability to channel anymore dark energy into the book, Twilight jotted down a few notes and began committing to memory all the most important points of what she had just read. Once her compulsory need to learn was satiated for the time being, she left her room with the tome and began to share lunch with Spike. Normally she would discuss the days studying with Spike, as long as it wasn't about stallions or dating, but today lunch went by without a word on the matter, the book under one of Twilight's hooves the entire time.

Back in the gem-yards, Sweetie Belle and Rarity had quite impressively filled the wagon. Rarity was pleased with the decent horde they had amassed only being out a few hours without Spike's help. Sweetie Belle on the other hoof was growing tired and beginning to understand that Rarity had dooped her just a bit into doing most of the work…again. The sister however continued on, because Sweetie had somehow convinced Rarity to try to teach her the gem locating spell.

"Now Sweetie Belle, this spell is easy enough to learn, but remember this is my special talent and you are no Twilight Sparkle, if you can't seem to do it right now, it is no big deal okay little sis?"

"I know I know, so come on lemme try it, what do I got to do first?"

"Well Sweetie Belle, first you have to concentrate your magic into your horn. Once you have done that, push your magic out through your hooves and into the ground. As you follow your magic through the ground, dirt will look like well, dirt, and a gem will look like a little black box. Then just concentrate the magic where that little box is and the ground lights up a bit at your point of concentration."

"Okay so concentrate, search through ground…Hey! Rarity I think I found something, what do I do again?"

"Concentrate on its location"

"Okay, umm whoa why am I moving?" Sweetie Belle had somehow managed to reverse a levitation spell, which she did not even mean to use, and was being carried towards what she thought was a gem. As she got closer to where she was concentrating though, her head jerked up into a shrub causing her to shriek. When she emerged, she had a very dirty tiara upon her head. It was by all means capable of being described as a ruined old trinket, and weird for the tiara, was that it seemed to encompass the base of Sweetie's horn. Rarity took one look at her little sister and realized it had to be a **VERY **old piece of jewelry. Sweetie Belle was still a bit confused though and asked "Sis, what happened?"

"Oh just a mistake I made a dozen times when starting this spell. You just concentrated a bit too hard darling and actively moved yourself instead of marking the gems. You might want to get that ghastly trinket off your head dear. Our hunting is over and we can go off to the spa now after dropping these off at home."

"Okay, what is this thing anyway, it was just tied up in that tree?"

"It looks like an old piece of jewelry that's all; probably just some worthless trinket not worthy of a **lady**, throw it away dear."

"Alright," Sweetie Belle said as she begun channeling the magic to levitate it off her head. Once the magic coursed through her horn though, Rarity witnessed the item transform. It became a gorgeous diadem much like Twilight's element of magic. Before her eyes the item that mere moments ago could have been a dirt clot, became a dazzling platinum crown with a princess-cut quartz stone held in the center. All the while the item remained around the young filly's horn, but Sweetie Belle witnessed Rarity's eyes light up and dropped her concentration. Once the magic stopped, the item converted back to the grotesque and aged appearance it had before.

"What happened sis?" Sweetie Belle asked to Rarity who simply stood there at a loss for words.

"Umm, nothing at all Sweetie Belle darling, on second thought, could I have that tiara you found there? I mean it is old, but one never knows when the past may return in the world of fashion."

"Sure, it still looks like garbage to me though."

"Yes well, off to the spa?"

"Yea let's go," and with that, the two unicorns walked backed toward Ponyville, completely unaware of the power they had just discovered.

**Authro's Notes: So here is chapter 5 and we have finally begun our exploration into dark magics. Which poses a question from me to you...how do you like studying the arcane alongside Twilight Sparkle? That entire bit in the library, I could have ignored, but what do you think, want to know more? I have another question for you as well. Would you like a brief passage as per the origin of each item? I've put a lot of thought into each item and its powers and origins. If you would like to know what I think about them, I can entwine that into the plot as Luna educates Twilight futher in these matters.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Worst Possible Thing

**Chapter 6: The Worst Possible Thing**

"Oh this is just THE…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically as she paced around her inspiration room. It had been a full two days since Sweetie Belle and Rarity had finished their gem hunt, and Rarity still had nothing at all to show for the project to be created for one of Canterlot's finest.

"Oh could things just get any worse for me right now?" Rarity asked to seemingly nopony and dramatically feinting out of custom. "Of all the times for me to experience a creative block, why does it have to be now?" She whined in her usual ear piercing way. "Come on Rarity, being a fashionista is your dream ole girl; you are so close, satisfying Fleur could be what finally gets you a huge boutique in Canterlot. You've got to think…think…think!"

In this moment, the door to Rarity's inspiration room slammed open and it was Sweetie Belle responsible. "Oh come on Rarity, put a hoof in it will you? I am trying to practice my singing."

"Sweetie Belle, watch your mouth please. You may be a bit grown up now, but I will always be your big sister. Not to mention I am having a bit of a crisis here."

"Crisis how, maybe if you would let me clean up in here again it wouldn't be so tough?"

"Sweetie Belle, do you think I have not tried that already?"

"Then what about drawing first, you always do that?"

"Oh I just can't seem to think of anything to make, not on the ponyquins not on paper. I feel like I am missing something, something special, you know?"

"I think I know what you're missing big sis," Sweetie Belle said with a coy little smile.

"Oh really…and what does my little filly sister think it is I'm missing?" Rarity asked somehow dreading the answer.

"Hey, I am not so much a little filly anymore. I know that you can't go through life all the time without things that make you happy. You're starting to lose your passion big sister. You need something or somepony to fall in love with and inspire you. I think I'll call Spike over, he's always been around for your best works anyway."

Rarity immediately blushed deep enough for her cheeks to rival Big Macintosh's. Ever since Spike had begun maturing, she had fought through a couple sleepless nights thinking of the drake just down the road. His crush on her was never a secret, but his age was always a factor in whether it was appropriate or not for her to return his feelings for her. With him growing up now, the last barrier, other than him being a dragon, was completely destroyed. Rarity though quickly had to gain a foothold against Sweetie Belle.

"Calling Spike over won't accomplish a single thing. I am not sewing right now, so I do not need his assistance, and I thought you learned your lesson about meddling with the hearts of others ponies?" Rarity spat with forced malcontent.

"Yea right Rarity, it's no secret to me you like him too. Spike is practically the closest thing to a prince Equestria has to offer anymore; other than that Blueblood clod and Shining Armor who's married," Sweetie Belle astutely explained before continuing. "I stole your diary, remember? Surely you noticed that some entries were omitted in the school paper? I still know everything that my friends and I did was wrong, but you know what we could have done, would have been even worse had we not started to feel regrets."

"Sweetie Belle…Just how much of my diary did you read?"

"All of it of course: the poems, the stories, the internal arguments, the memories you didn't want to forget…" Rarity observed Sweetie Belle taking a defensive posture and pursing her lips, "and the fantasies." Sweetie Belle started making kissing noises, and with the tables completely turned it seemed Rarity was now the younger sister.

"Sweetie Belle you knock that off right now! And a **lady's **thoughts are more precious than the items there are kept in, now stop!" Rarity demanded shoving her sister's face away and blushing as if her cheeks would explode.

"Ya know sis, I didn't even know what half of what you wrote meant when I read it years ago. Of course things have changed now, and well, leaving your diary on top of your nightstand with me alone in the house; let's just say I'm surprised you haven't jumped his scales right in front of Twilight yet."

"That's it Sweetie Belle you've crossed a line!"

"Oh just admit it Rarity, you're lonely and the love of family means only so much anymore. Life is too hard and too long to go at the entire adventure alone. Where else do you think you will find somepony or somedragon like him? Remember when he gave you that fire ruby and it inspired those beautiful capes? He's your muse and you know it, he almost was mine."

"Wait you liked him too?" Rarity stated still reeling on the words Sweetie first spoke.

"I did, but other than Cadence's wedding, we've never spent any time together. He only likes you, and I'll have colts lining around the block to date me once my music career takes off."

Rarity's defenses were now failing, her little sister was right. Sure she had friends and sure she had family, but whenever Sweetie Belle wasn't visiting; Rarity was in her boutique alone, dreaming of being treated like a princess. She wanted to have that perfect romance, a lovely homestead nestled into the streets of a bustling high class metropolitan city, preferably Canterlot. Two floors to their lavish boudoir, the top floor a condo where she and the love of her life could care for and support one another in everything they did; the bottom floor, a gorgeous chandelier lit gallery, with clear shop windows and a polished marble ballroom floor. Her latest designs would be glistening in the windows for all the sophisticated ponies to see, and for added visual effect; she and her love would dance the nights away so that everypony could see how her dresses flowed with cascading beauty on the dance floor. The only thing ever missing for this dream to come true was the debonair prince who completed her.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, you're growing up much too fast. You're right though, but I can't just walk up and ask Spike out after basically ignoring him for so long. What should I do?"

"Easy…ask him over and get this project out of the way first. Even if you start dropping hints and he doesn't ask you out, getting this ensemble out of the way will help you focus on everything else you want to do."

"Alright, could you invite him over; I would like to tidy up around here just a bit."

Sweetie Belle left to summon Spike from the library. Ponyville was very much as it should be expected, except for Applebloom in Aj's usual spot, selling apples. Once Sweetie arrived at the door, she knocked politely and it was Twilight who answered. "Hey Twilight, how are you? Is Spike around?"

"Yea umm I think he's upstairs, why?" Twilight asked Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity would like to invite him over; she's busy creating and asked me to extend the invitation."

"Oh alright, I'll let him know. Would you like to come in and catch up? It has been some time since all your shenanigans with the cutie mark crusaders."

"Hey the crusaders are still going strong. We're still trying to help Scootaloo get her mark."

"Oh alright, see how long it's been, just let me call Spike."

Upstairs, Spike was in front of a mirror. His keen dragon senses allowed him to hear every word that was being said downstairs, and the incoming invitation of his lady Rarity was too much excitement for him to contain. He started straitening his spines, cleaning out his ears, polishing some fading scales before finally mentally prepping himself, "looking good Spike, looking **REAL** good!" Somewhere in his head, Spike had concluded this would be the day. He was finally going to ask out Rarity, but how was he going to do it? What was he going to say? Should he take a gift? The doubt began to hit him like a ton of bricks when Twilight's voice called up the stairs.

"Spike, are you up there?"

"Uhh, yea Twilight…umm I am just sweeping the upstairs. What's up?"

"Sweetie Belle says Rarity wants you over at the boutique to help her with her latest project."

"Aren't I still on house arrest?" Spike asked coming to the top of the stairs.

"That depends, planning to run off into the Everfree Forest again alone at night?"

"No, not any time soon, I think." To which Twilight took a stern expression and Spike reiterated, "I mean nope! I learned my lesson, no more chasing after strange things in the forest at night."

"Good…you can go than Spike. Do be a good help and try to be home by ten."

"Alright, thanks Twilight."

Spike left the Golden Oak's library and half trudged, half pranced towards the Carousel Boutique. He still couldn't think of what to say at all. Every thought of the beautiful white unicorn just further clouded his judgment on how he should attempt to approach her. He began to lose sense of his place and direction, and bumped right into Roseluck carrying some fresh picked flowers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Roseluck! Are you okay?" Spike asked bending down to help the mare up.

"Uhh yea, I am fine Spike. Thanks for helping me up. So neighbor, what seems to be on your mind?"

Spike blushed, a sign Rose could have picked up on thirty feet away, "Nothing, no pony is on my mind!" Spike mentally slapped himself; he still was not the smoothest male in Ponyville.

"Rarity in your head again Spike?"

"Yea…"

"Well here, take a rose Spike. Whether she eats it or wears it in her hair, mares always love receiving flowers from colts, or in your case drakes. Give it to her and see what happens."

"Really? Thanks Roseluck," Spike said taking a white rose and hugging Roseluck with one arm.

"Careful big boy, we're outside…somepony may think I'm the one that likes you."

"Well do you?" Spike asked entirely sarcastically.

"Oh you, ever the charmer…stop flirting with me and go put your charms to good work. Besides, with all the whining Rarity has been doing today, I really think she might need your help."

"Okay, thanks again Roseluck and have a good day." Now having a gift in claw for the unicorn of his dreams, Spike felt revitalized in beginning to move forward in his plans. He would give Rarity the rose, act as caring and gentlecoltly as he could, and before the night's end he would ask Rarity out and everything would be perfectly fine.

As he approached the door to the Carousel Boutique Spike took one last moment to straighten himself up. Standing at the door, he took a deep breath and coached himself through his planned introduction. All of his prepping soon proved moot, when Rarity opened up the door just as he was lifting his claw to knock.

"Oh Spikey-wikey you're here already!"

"Umm yea, well I heard that you wanted me…I mean needed me…I mean, I brought you a rose lady Rarity!" Spike felt like he was making a fool of himself with his dreams clashing into his attempts at being gentlecoltly.

"Oh Spike that is so thoughtful of you and it's beautiful. Please would you hurry in darling, I just can't seem to figure anything out for this latest design."

"Well, who's it for Rarity?"

"Fleur de Lis, that beautiful model pony that hangs out with Fancy Pants everywhere."

"Oh…so this could be a pretty big step in your career right?"

"Why of course darling, that is why I am behaving so unladylike and all flustered. Oh I just can't seem to think of anything to do."

"Well if a design can't start with structure, what about just starting with fabric?"

"Whatever do you mean Spike?"

"Well Fleur and you have the same alabaster coat and nearly identical eye color right? Why not start there and find a perfect hue to bring out your eyes? If you can't bring out the whole presentation at once, then start from one of your most beautiful features."

"Oh Spike my eyes are not all that beautiful, and my figure is not very comparable to Miss Fleur's."

"Well she may be taller than you Rarity, but you're the most beautiful mare I have ever seen. Honestly, from the first day I met you, I've never thought I would ever see anything more beautiful."

"Stop it Spike, I'm flattered but I really must get to work on this dress."

"Alright, well, try draping this silk over you real quick," Spike suggested taking this as an opportunity to get close to Rarity. His resolve was found and his mind was set. He was going to help Rarity create this dress if it killed him, but he wasn't going to ignore his intentions to ask her out either. Spike worked delicately and swiftly, artistically wrapping the soft fabric around Rarity in a tight but accentuating fashion. Soon a basic but surprising plausible amass of a dress took form. It was a sky blue, slender, silk, V-neck shape. It hugged the mare tightly in some places and more loosely in others, giving the same type of angelic slave to the wind aura Fleur's mane possessed. Watching herself in a couple mirrors, Rarity was amazed and at the same time bewildered at how Spike had folded this around her without use of a single stitch. She was standing atop a small podium surrounded by mirrors, and nothing Spike did made sense, but it worked. Spike took a few steps back to admire the unconventional but inspiring work he had done.

"Rarity, you look amazing. I mean, you always look amazing but…think you can work from this?"

Rarity thought about it a moment before speaking, "Maybe, yes, well it's certainly a start but it may need some accessories." She knew exactly which direction she would have to go in order to make the entire ensemble shine brighter than anything she had made before. She needed to make Fleur look greater than a princess, and to do that Fleur would need a crown. The tiara that Sweetie Belle had found was exactly where she planned to start. She could ask any jeweler to duplicate it if she had to, but she first had to experiment how the thing would look with the dresses overall presentation.

However she did not want to be seen with that thing on her head before it had changed shape. It took her a moment but she finally requested, "Spike…umm could you just turn around a moment. I need to adjust some things here and I'd prefer if somepony weren't staring at me while I do."

Spike blushed, his mind going places it probably should not have, but he turned and courteously covered his eyes. Rarity then concentrated and levitated the rusty tiara from a draw across the room. It felt strange wearing something that wrapped around her horn, but quick research showed it was actually a prominent style of past jewelry. The extra metallurgy was supposed be a symbol of wealth, power and prestige; a direction that Rarity knew she would have to head with this dress. After affixing the tiara, she continued to concentrate and soon she felt the item transform. She opened her eyes without dropping her magic and in the mirror was the image of her, in a stunning, though basic, blue gown, wearing a circlet that would challenge Twilight's crown for prestige.

Rarity could not believe how easily everything seemed to flow together now, certainly Spike's presence alone did not cause all this in her...did it? She closed her eyes concentrating on the dress and what she should do next, and that was when it happened. The vision she sought after played on the insides of her eyelids like a movie screen. She could see Fleur wearing a dress similar to the one Rarity had now. Similar in that the one Fleur had on, was more trimmed and lacey, just decorated more than the fabric lazily draped on Rarity but still comparable in flow and direction. Spike had constructed the perfect base. Everypony in the room was cheering or slack jawed at the supermodel's arrival on the scene, and Rarity now knew exactly the design she wanted to make.

Rarity kept her horn lit and began levitating various pieces of décor, sewing tools, and jewelry from her collections. She held certain gems over the fabric, finding that some rare rubies of hers accented the V-neck of the dress. She clipped on some sapphire earrings to discard them for a pair of bright yellow topaz one's like in the vision. She tried differences, or other ideas, but everything came back to the vision she could not explain. When finished, the dress had a flame of passion, theme going on with blue giving way to red, fading to yellow all to make her eyes and tiara shimmer with sparkling radiance. Rarity suddenly remembered Spike, and was surprised to learn he still had his back turned and had kindly not been trying to peek whilst she worked atop the podium surrounded by mirrors.

"Oh umm Spike, dear, you may turn around now," Rarity softly spoke before nervously poking her fore hoof at the ground, "What do you think?"

Spike could only must one word and his body language mimicked the ponies from the vision perfectly, "Wow!"

Rarity knew that she had done it, thanks to Spike; she had created the piece needed to put her on the map. The excitement consumed her and she exclaimed, "Waahaha!" finally taking in her full presentation as well. In her excitement though she tripped from the podium and was falling toward the floor. The tiara was sent flying and skidded under a chest of drawers. She raised her forehooves in front of her face to brace for the impact, but it never came.

At first she had thought she broke her neck and died. Her eyes were closed and she felt no pain, nothing but darkness and still the sense of being suspended. Opening her eyes and taking a breath, Rarity took notice of some jagged points plucking into her coat. Blinking, her semi melodramatic hero came into focus. Spike had caught her mere inches from the unforgiving floor, and more skillful still, had not ruined the delicate fabric currently at fault for her fall.

"Oh Spike, I don't know what to say…well I do but, thank you." Rarity was the most vulnerable as a mare she had ever been in her life. Her prince had just spared her what could have been a nasty trip, or need for an embarrassing nose job. Spike not being the most subtle of creatures threw his die to fate.

"I've heard of falling for somepony Rarity, but I don't think you're actually supposed to fall," Spike said with a chuckle before continuing. "Would you like to go on a date with me, maybe tomorrow evening?"

Silence in words was trumped by volumes spoken between locked gazes of longing. As the seconds, minutes or hours passed, all that could be heard was Opalescence purring on a cushion a few feet away. That was, until Rarity spoke a single word… "Yes."

**Authors Notes:  
First, my apologies for the time it took for me to put this together. I have many reasons/excuses: first, season three ending; need I say more? My goal is to keep my story relatively canon, so well, the ending of this fic has been completely changed; including what I think, is a first time ever choice of shipping. Stick with me, and I hope to blow your mind with a scenario that honestly seems quite plausible from my point of view. Second excuse, I edit for about a dozen aspiring writers. Their work comes before mine, but admittedly I have not been budgeting as much of my free time to this work as I should have...that's changed. Last reason, I finally have started the career of my dreams as an EMT. Well I actually want to be a doctor, but blue collar family, so I'll be a hero on the streets instead. I had to put my best foot forward in this life choice of mine, and only now am I fully adjusted and again able to present to you...my faithful and treasured readers/supporters...I hope you can forgive me.  
**

**Happy belated April Fool's: The chapter's name pointed to something entirely different right? Honestly I wanted some hope and positive energy surrounded by all this evil...gotcha**

**So, this was my first shot at writing some romance...admittedly a bit cliche or cheesy at the end, but it's not over yet. Most important to note is A/N number four.**

**The power of the tiara has now been exposed if you picked up on it. It reveals to you the future of that which one is concentrating on. "But wait Demon, how is it an arcane object? It has to do something else right? That doesn't seem evil or dark, what are you hiding from us?" Don't worry...I will get to that. More than likely I will be crying whilst writing the next chapter, but secrets will be revealed. Two of which may hopefully prove surprising.  
**

**Please R&R and don't hold back if you want to yell at me a little. I feel quite bad making you all wait this long.  
**


End file.
